


Afternoon Delight

by tender_is_the_ghost



Category: Carol Peletier - Fandom, Tara Chambler - Fandom, Tarol, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie challenges Tara to find her wine coolers which leads to a relaxed afternoon on Carol's couch until Glenn comes to claim his wife, leaving Tara and Carol to carry on the party without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlannasTara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannasTara/gifts).



**_edit on loan from the wonderful[memoriesinatrunk](http://memoriesinatrunk.tumblr.com/)_ **

**_please reblog the original[here](http://memoriesinatrunk.tumblr.com/post/111278057509)_ **

**_DO NOT REPOST_ **

 

Tara was fast becoming the go to gal for anything Team Family wanted once they were safely in place behind Alexandria’s walls.

When Eugene had expressed an interest in Spongebob cartoons, it had taken her less than a day to set him up with an entire collection and a portable dvd player for him to use in his room. And, when Rosita had asked for black stockings and a garter belt for her date night with Abraham, Tara had not only found them in her size – which she never even had to ask – but had also appeared with a matching bra and panties, all brand new with the tags still on.

So, when Maggie had challenged her over dinner one night to find her the same wine coolers she’d drunk in college and had declared that Tara would never get them in a million years, Tara had boasted that it would be no problem.

A mere day and a half later, she found herself standing on Carol’s doorstep looking for Maggie with a trio of six packs in her arms and a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Glenn had told her his wife was over at Carol’s for lunch and had admonished her not to let Maggie drink too much once he’d caught sight of her precious cargo. Knocking on the door to the house Carol was sharing with Rick, Michonne and Daryl, Tara doesn’t wait for an answer before letting herself in.

“Hello,” she calls, glancing into the empty living room, “anybody home?” I’m here to drink your beer and steal your women.”

“Kitchen,” comes Carol’s voice from the rear of the house and Tara makes her way there to find both Maggie and Carol putting away the last of the utensils after what looks to have been an intense baking session.

“Do I smell…” Tara starts to ask but she's interrupted by Maggie’s squeals as she catches sight of the bottles Tara’s carrying.

“No freakin’ way,” she yells, making to grab one of the boxes out of Tara’s grip but Tara swings it away from her.

“Uh-uh-uh,” she declares, “I think I need to hear confirmation of our wager first.”

“Oh come on,” Maggie pouts at her, “you know that was just a silly joke. We weren’t serious.”

“Do you see these delicious wine coolers?” Tara asks, setting them down on the kitchen island and pulling one out with a clink of glass on glass. “Strawberry daiquiri as requested and don’t even let me tell you what I had to do to find these. Now pay up.”

“Fine,” Maggie huffs but her eyes are sparkling as she looks at Tara and solemnly raises one hand in the air while covering her heart with the other. “You get to name Glenn and mine’s firstborn child, as Carol is my witness. Good enough?”

“Perfect,” Tara smirks, handing Maggie the bottle, “I can’t wait to see little Tara running around.”

“And if it’s a boy?” Carol asks with a smile, taking the next bottle Tara offers.

“I still can’t wait to see little Tara running around!”

“Good grief,” Maggie exclaims, dropping her head dramatically to the counter top where Carol gives her a consoling pat to the shoulder.

“Hey, these are cold,” Carol says in surprise, twisting the cap off her bottle and taking a long draught. “How’d you manage that?”

“Told ya not to ask,” Tara tells her, struggling with the cap on hers until Carol deftly plucks it from her fingers and does it for her. “Thanks.”

She nods her head at Carol who just gives her one of those secretive smiles that Tara has yet to decipher – the one that could mean she planning tonight’s dinner or she’s wondering if she dug the holes deep enough to bury the bodies in.

Half an hour later, all three women are sprawled on the sofa in Carol’s living room, Tara sandwiched comfortably between the other two with her feet up on the low coffee table in front of her. The table’s surface is already littered with six empty bottles and each of them is nursing their third with Tara starting to feel nicely buzzed from the sickly sweet alcohol.

“Really?” she asks Maggie, trying to wrap her head around the conversation at hand. “Out of all the things you could pick from the world before, wine coolers notwithstanding and kudos on that suggestion by the way, out of everything, you pick your horse.”

Maggie nods morosely, rubbing the back of her hand under her nose and then taking another long swallow from her drink.

“I don’t get it,” Tara states. “I guess I was never into all that ponies and riding thing.”

“You never went horse-riding when you were a teenager?” Maggie asks in disbelief.

“Nope. Grew up in the ‘burbs, didn’t have any place for things like that.”

“Aww, honey, then you missed out,” Carol says with a laugh that sends a tingle down Tara’s spine. “Riding a horse at least once is a rite of passage for every teenage girl.”

“Why?” she asks in confusion, looking from Carol to Maggie and then back again, both of them giggling wildly and sharing knowing looks above her head.

“I’ll tell you about it some time,” Carol says, patting a warm hand on Tara’s thigh and then leaving it to rest there.

“What about you, Carol,” Tara asks, clearing her throat and trying to ignore the warm flush that’s creeping out across her skin from where Carol’s touching her, “what do you miss most from before?”

“Oh, don’t ask her,” Maggie interjects, waving her nearly empty drink in Carol’s direction, “she always says the same thing, ‘my vibrator’.”

“Is that true?” Tara squawks, her head whipping back in Carol’s direction so fast it makes her a little dizzy.

“Guilty as charged,” Carol says, nodding her head vigorously and gracing Tara with another one of those enigmatic smiles. “What can I say, a woman has her… needs.”

Tara’s reply is lost in a sudden outburst of cursing from Maggie who’s managed to drop her half-empty bottle onto the floor and the fluorescent red liquid inside is slowly soaking its way into the cream carpeting. As they all scramble to help, bumping each other as Maggie makes her way to the kitchen, swaying dangerously from side to side, Tara has a sudden flash of inspiration and excuses herself from the cleanup, saying she’ll be right back.

The warm summer afternoon outside does nothing to sober her up and, by the time she’s completed her errand and returned to Carol’s doorstep, she’s feeling even more light-headed than she was before she left.

“Honey, I’m home,” she yells, opening the door a little too hard so that it crashes into the wall behind. “Oops, sorry.”

She closes the door behind her with an exaggerated display of caution and then turns to find Carol alone on the sofa, one eyebrow raised in her direction.

“Where’s Maggie?” Tara asks, heading back to flop on the seat beside Carol, ignoring the empty space at the other end.

“Glenn came to get her. Told me to tell you that he'd deal with you later,” Carol informs her, wagging a stern finger in her direction.

“Pfft, he don’t scare me,” Tara scoffs dismissively. “Bring it.”

Carol laughs, a light infectious sound, as she leans into Tara’s side to nudge her with her elbow and Tara feels a wave of nervousness wash over her – something she doesn’t experience very often and it makes her feel like an alien when she does. It’s no secret that she finds Carol attractive, along with every other man and woman in the place she's willing to bet but she also has to admit she's a little intimidated by her as well. During their time on the road she’d gotten to see exactly what Carol was capable of and, even then, Tara didn’t think she’d begun to scratch the surface of what Carol could really do when pushed. She had also gotten to see her compassion and her overwhelming generosity of spirit alongside her fiercely protective attitude towards her family. Tara had come to admire and respect each of her qualities, always thankful that Carol was in her corner and, just occasionally, she’d allow herself little daydreams of what it would be like to be with her.

“I said, ‘where did you go?’” Carol asks, with another nudge to Tara’s shoulder that breaks her from her reverie.

“Oh, I got you something,” Tara tells her, pulling her rucksack onto her lap from the floor.

She hesitates for a second before pulling out her gift, wondering if this is a stupid idea and then decides to go for it anyway. She watches as Carol’s eyes widen a little as she hands her the black satin drawstring bag, its contents obvious the moment Carol holds it in her hand.

“No!” she exclaims, looking bright-eyed at Tara. “You didn’t?”

“I did,” Tara says proudly, delighted at the anticipation she can read on Carol’s face. “Open it.”

She bites her lip between her teeth as Carol slides the drawstring open and first peers inside before reaching in to pull out a pretty impressive-looking vibrator.

“Now, it’s nothin’ fancy,” Tara cautions her, watching as Carol hefts its weight against her palm, “not one of those bunny ones or anything but I’m sure it’ll get the job done. Oh… and don’t worry, I gave it a good bath before I took it.”

“Where on earth did you find this?” Carol asks incredulously, a wide smile lighting her face and a flush tinging her cheeks which Tara is pretty sure has nothing to do with the alcohol.

“Come on… you know better than to ask me that. We all have our secrets.”

“Yes, we do,” Carol's answers, giving her a lingering look that has Tara squirming in her seat a little.

“Umm… it’s fully loaded with batteries,” Tara stutters, feeling the heat rise on her own face.

“Can we spare them?” Carol asks and Tara tries to ignore the way her fingers are stroking the vibrator’s ridged shaft.

“Rechargeable,” she tells her, delving into her pack once more to distract herself from the visions that are popping into her head. “Got you a charger as well.”

“Well, you just thought of everything, didn’t you?” Carol states, meeting her eyes as she takes the proffered charger.

“That’s my job,” Tara informs her, with a wink. “The rest is up to you. Enjoy yourself, go to town, have a blast.”

Carol laughs again and Tara shivers at the sound, wishing sometimes that her mouth didn’t have a mind of its own and she could just stop talking for once.

“I should go,” she declares, slapping her palms on her thighs and making a move to get up.

“Really? But there’s still wine coolers left and the others won’t be home for hours. You don’t want to keep me company?” Carol asks with a little pout that has Tara’s insides doing belly rolls.

She sinks back into her seat and makes herself comfortable, wondering exactly what’s going on here – is it her overactive imagination and wishful thinking or does Carol actually seem to be flirting with her just a little. Whatever it is, Tara is quite content to stay where she is, pressed against the soft warmth of Carol’s side until she can figure things out.

“So, you never told me what you miss from before,” Carol says and Tara has to avert her eyes from where Carol is still caressing the vibrator before she can answer.

“Pizza,” she answers easily, “cell phone, tv, iced caramel lattes, my bed… oh God, I miss my bed!”

“That’s quite a list,” Carol chuckles and Tara can’t help but be drawn to the way her breasts jiggle slightly with the sound. “You know, I could probably make you a pizza if you like.”

“You’re shittin’ me? Don’t tease me, lady, that’s just cruel.”

“I shit you not,” Carol replies with another of those breast-jiggling laughs that are starting to make Tara more than a little hot under the collar. “I can’t promise how it’s going to turn out but I’d like to try. My way of saying ‘thank you’ for this.”

She slaps the silicone shaft against her palm and Tara has to stifle a moan as she sees the excitement on Carol’s face. Whether it’s the cheap alcohol sloshing in her system that lowers her inhibitions or a moment of temporary insanity, Tara will never know but she suddenly finds herself leaning in to kiss Carol impulsively on the lips. Carol jumps just the slightest bit but, to Tara’s surprise, she doesn’t pull away completely and Tara can taste the synthetic strawberry flavoring from the alcohol on her lips. With a mutual gasp they break apart – Tara feeling the heat of embarrassment flaming on her cheeks and seeing a similar flush on Carol’s.

“Oh my God, I’m so…”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it was totally…”

“But I was…”

They start talking rapidly over each other and then, simultaneously, they stop, each taking a deep breath with Tara trying to read the mischievous look she can see crinkling the corners of Carol’s eyes.

As one, they come together again, Carol’s hands reaching for Tara’s face as she parts her lips to deepen their kiss. Carol’s mouth is firm on hers, her tongue probing softly at first and then with more confidence as Tara meets it with her own and she finds herself pinned against the back of the sofa as Carol leans into her. The kiss is warm and slow and something that Tara has been craving so long that she just lets herself go completely with it, losing herself in the taste of Carol on her tongue and the press of her body against her.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Carol says abruptly, pulling away from Tara and standing up.

“Huh?” Tara mutters, a little dazed from the intensity of the kiss Carol just laid on her. “Oh… right. Yeah.”

She gets to her feet, finding that her legs are suddenly made of rubber, and reaches down for her pack but Carol stops her hand.

“I meant,” she whispers, wrapping Tara’s hand in hers, “that we shouldn’t be doing this here – I don’t expect them yet but I really have no idea when the others will be home.”

With a shy smile that’s totally at odds with the lust that’s smoldering in her eyes, she picks up the vibrator and its bag and tugs on Tara’s hand to lead her to the stairs, racing up them so fast that Tara almost has trouble keeping up. A little breathlessly they crash into Carol’s room, slamming the door behind them and then coming to a halt beside the pristinely made bed.

“Uh, you sure about this?” Tara asks warily, not inebriated enough that she wants Carol to do something she’ll regret later.

By way of an answer, Carol drops the vibrator onto the bed and peels off the hideously patterned cardigan she’s wearing to grab at the hem of the matching tank top that was underneath and pull it off over her head to drop to the floor.

“Damn, girlfriend!” Tara exclaims, giving a low whistle as she takes in the sight of the provocative red bra that was hiding under Carol’s clothes.

“You like?” Carol asks, running her palms unashamedly over the satin and lace that’s clinging to the contours of her small but shapely breasts. “I’d go crazy if I didn’t have a little something secret under all those soccer mom outfits.”

“I am never going to be able to take you seriously at a town meeting again,” Tara giggles, her eyes feasting on every inch of Carol’s torso before dropping to the waistband of her prim button-up pants. “Is it a matching set?”

Curling her lower lip between her teeth, Carol keeps her eyes on Tara’s as she slowly unbuttons her pants and then wriggles them down over her hips. Tara’s eyes drop to the skimpy silk panties that are slung low on Carol's slender hips and she feels the temperature in the room spike dramatically. Carol toes off her sensible slip-ons and steps out of her pants to stand before Tara in nothing but the sexiest lingerie Tara thinks she’s ever seen.

“I miss your boots,” she mumbles, her mouth as dry as sand.

“I miss my boots too,” Carol agrees with a sigh. “So…”

“So?”

“I’ve shown you mine, now you show me yours,” Carol teases, reaching out to tug playfully on the bottom of Tara’s t-shirt.

Tara hesitates for a second, remembering the shabby sports bra and men’s boxers she’d put on that morning, caring more about comfort than sex appeal. A quick look at Carol’s expectant face tells her that any minor discomfort she’s about to feel over her choice of undergarments will be worth the reward so she yanks the t-shirt off and pulls off her shoes and jeans in one swift move.

“Interesting,” Carol smiles, raising an eyebrow at the superheroes plastered all over Tara’s boxers.

Tara opens her mouth to explain but Carol doesn’t give her the chance, stepping in to cup Tara’s face with her palms and lay another soft kiss on her lips.

This time there’s more intensity behind it, their tongues rolling over each other’s as their bodies meet, Tara’s hands skimming over the exposed skin of Carol’s midriff in a series of slow strokes. Her fingers glide up over the shiny satin of Carol’s bra and she can feel the change in the other’s breathing when she brushes the hardened nub of her nipple pushing against the fabric. Carol reaches up a hand to loosen Tara’s messy ponytail from its band, combing her fingers through her hair until Tara is concerned that she might actually start purring. Slipping her hands around Carol’s torso, Tara unhooks her bra with a practiced ease, slipping it from her body and then guiding her hands back to cup at Carol’s perfect breasts. As she softly rolls the pliant flesh against her palms, rubbing her thumbs over Carol’s tight nipples, Tara has an overwhelming urge to ask her if she’s ever been with a woman before – her complete lack of awkwardness and inhibition with the situation surprising Tara a little to say the least. Ultimately she keeps quiet, knowing that Carol is usually so guarded even around her family that to ask such a question might bring a crashing halt to the moment they’re having together. And right now, more than anything, Tara just wants to make love to the exquisite woman under her hands who’s moaning lightly into her mouth as Tara tugs gently on her nipples.

Tara lets Carol guide her onto the bed, her slender form belying more strength than Tara had expected and she lays down, rolling Carol onto her back so that she can transfer her kisses from her lips down to her chest. Hovering just above Carol’s breast, flicking her eyes up to see her friend biting tentatively at her lip, Tara slides her tongue out to roll over Carol’s nipple before sucking it between her lips. The audible gasp above her makes her smile as she lets her mouth travel across Carol’s chest to repeat the move on her other breast. Keeping her mouth occupied, she trails her fingers down Carol’s abdomen, feeling her tense for a moment as her fingers slip across the satin material of her panties and then relax as Tara strokes her lightly.

“Tara,” Carol breathes out with a slight moan and Tara raises her head to look at her, needing to make sure that this is still okay. “I want… I want to see you.”

She looks shyly into Tara’s eyes, her fingers slipping under the strap of Tara’s bra and tugging it suggestively. Tara climbs onto her knees, removing her bra and wriggling out of the boxers shorts until she’s naked under Carol’s scrutiny, not at all self-conscious but curious as to Carol’s reaction. Letting her eyes travel Tara’s body from top to bottom, Carol runs her tongue across her bottom lip before raising her gaze back to Tara’s face. Lifting her hips from the bed, she pulls off the red panties and relaxes back, parting her thighs just enough for Tara to get a tantalizing glimpse of her pink pussy through her hair. Not needing any more invitation than that, Tara moves between her thighs, pushing them apart to expose Carol to her fully, her mouth watering as she catches the heady scent of her sex. Grabbing the vibrator from beside them, Tara presses the button for the lowest setting and a soft hum fills the room, the shaft tingling against her palm.

“Close your eyes,” she instructs.

“No,” Carol answers, staring brazenly back at her as she widens her thighs even further and Tara can feel her own pussy becoming slick with arousal.

Shrugging, she lowers the tip to Carol’s skin, dragging it first along the inside of each thigh and then teasing it across her mound as she bites hard at her lip in anticipation. Guiding it to press gently against her clit, Tara isn’t surprised when Carol’s hips buck up from the bed and a loud curse falls from her lips and she just counteracts with a firm hand pressed on Carol’s stomach to hold her in place. Pushing a little harder, she moves the tip down to tease at Carol’s entrance, not ready to enter her until she’s sure she’s wet enough to take it. Leaning forward while she rubs at Carol’s clit with the head, she resumes sucking at her nipples, scraping at them with her teeth until Carol’s hands are buried painfully in her hair and she’s moaning loudly.

“Do it,” she orders, her voice low and dangerous. “Tara, please.”

Her name falling from Carol’s lips has her aching to her core and Tara sits back to watch as she slips the length of the vibrator into Carol’s slick pussy, fascinated to watch her pink lips part around it. Carol arches up again, her fingers tangling in her sheets and Tara starts fucking her with the humming vibrator, matching her pace to the rapid hip thrusts Carol is making to take in all of the length. She can tell the other woman is close to coming, not really a surprise given the sudden stimulation after so long, so Tara slows down on her movements. Taking a deep breath and hoping she’s not pushing things too far but feeling so desperate, she holds the vibrator steady as deep as she can inside Carol and lowers her head to lick at the swollen nub of her clit. Carol’s taste explodes in her mouth and Tara can’t help herself, she just wants more and more of it, past caring if Carol is shocked or not. Pushing her tongue down to where the vibrator is buried inside of her, feeling the pulses from Carol’s flesh as it trembles inside her, Tara licks her way up and over her clit before sucking it hard between her lips.

Carol’s yell as she comes is unrestrained and Tara takes a brief second to be thankful the windows are closed or she’s afraid somebody might think they were under attack. Tara keeps up a soft touch with her tongue as Carol unravels, her body first tensing and then going completely limp, the vibrator sliding from her with a rush of sticky wetness. Thumbing the switch off and dropping it to the bed, Tara continues to suck and kiss at Carol’s slick skin, getting no signal to stop and not wanting to. She wiggles the tip of her tongue across Carol’s swollen clit, drawing circles around it over and over, rubbing and caressing until she feels the tremors start under her mouth once more and Carol comes again, this time with a whimper rather than a scream. With a last few licks, Tara reluctantly lifts her head to find Carol’s striking blue eyes pinning her in place, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin and beading at her brow.

“Let me…” she croaks and stretches out her hands to draw Tara to her, parting Tara’s lips and sucking at her tongue with a moan that vibrates through both of them.

They kiss for a moment, Carol’s hands running constantly over Tara’s skin, stroking and caressing her before Tara pulls back to look down at her.

“You okay?” she asks, resting her palm on Carol’s still-fluttering stomach.

“Okay?” Carol snorts, lacing her fingers with Tara’s. “Oh honey, I am more than okay… I’m…”

“Satisfied?” Tara suggests with a smile. “Sated, fulfilled, wondering where I’ve been all your life?”

“All of the above,” Carol chuckles, angling her head to lay a quick kiss against Tara’s mouth. “That thing you did with your mouth… I haven’t… I mean when I was married…”

“Wait… you’re telling me that in all the years you were married, your good for nothing husband never once went down on you?” Tara asks in disbelief and Carol shakes her head.

“Never gave me an orgasm either… why’d you think I missed my vibrator so much,” she adds with a wistful look.

“Okay, now that is just criminal,” Tara laments, shaking her head. “You want me to…”

“No!” Carol chuckles, nudging Tara’s chin back up as she makes to move back down her body. “I don’t think my heart can stand another right now but…”

“But?”

“I’d like to take care of you if you’d like me to?” Carol asks, softly brushing Tara’s hair away from her face. “I could use my new toy.”

“Hmm… I’m not so much about the penetration…” Tara tells her, wrinkling her nose a little at the thought.

“Oops, my bad,” Carol laughs, pushing up under Tara to tip her onto her back and kneel beside her. “Well, I’m always ready to learn new skills, you know that.”

“Carol, you don’t have to…” Tara starts as Carol shimmies her way backwards down the bed and nudges her way between Tara’s legs. “I don’t expect you to…”

All coherent thought suddenly flies from her brain to be replaced with a high-pitched keening sound that she’s not really sure is internal or external as Carol slips her fingers against Tara’s aching pussy and parts her lips. She feels like she’s about to come just from the sly glance Carol shoots her before she darts out the pink tip of her tongue and delicately tickles Tara’s clit with it. Tara’s head thumps against the pillow as Carol expands her tickle into a lick, rubbing her tongue around her throbbing clit and then slipping it down to plunge inside her.

“Fuck!” Tara mutters, “Fuckfuckfuck.”

She can’t help herself, she has to move her hands to clutch at Carol’s head, feeling her short curls like silk against her skin as she guides Carol’s enthusiastic touch.

“There,” she moans, keeping her grasp on Carol’s head. “Slower… more….uhh, yesss, like that…”

Carol follows Tara’s instructions, varying her technique and pace until Tara is raising her hips up to meet her mouth as Carol fucks her with her tongue.

“Christ… Carol… fingers… use your uhhhh…”

Carol slips two fingers inside her, curling them to stroke at the spongey bundle of nerves hidden there while Tara arches her back up from the bed, using one hand to pluck roughly at her nipples.

“Now suck,” she demands and Carol obeys, covering Tara’s clit with her lips and sucking as hard as she can.

Tara loses it, her body stiffening under the onslaught of stimulation and she comes hard, feeling her pussy clenching rhythmically around Carol’s fingers as she continues to suck and lick at her clit. With a body-shuddering sigh, Tara releases her grip on Carol’s head and the other woman looks up at her, panting slightly, her fingers slipping from inside Tara as she wipes the back of her hand across her mouth. Tara basks in the aftermath of sensations that are rippling out through her body, watching as Carol moves to stretch out beside her and lay a hand on Tara’s arm. Taking it in her own hand, Tara lifts Carol’s fingers to her mouth and slips them inside, wrapping her tongue around her knuckles as she sucks her own taste from Carol’s skin, loving the way Carol’s eyes widen as she watches.

“You were pretty good there,” she tells her, releasing her fingers and holding her hand against her chest. “Want to switch to my team?”

Carol laughs, her body moving deliciously against Tara’s.

“Sorry… I am about the penetration,” she smiles, squeezing Tara’s fingers in her own, “but this… this was something else.”

“Well, it was worth a try,” Tara giggles, more than happy even if this turns out to be a never-to-be-repeated event in her life.

Any further discussion is cut short by the sound of the front door banging open downstairs and they both hold their breath as footsteps sound on the stairs.

“Michonne,” Carol whispers and Tara’s impressed that she can tell that just by the sound of her walk.

They listen as the other woman heads into her room at the end of the hall and closes the door, followed a minute later by the sound of a shower starting up.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Tara sighs.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Carol answers, running a fingertip down between Tara’s breasts causing her to elicit a small groan.

“No, it’s probably best,” she tells her, sitting up and hunting for her underwear. “We don’t want your Holly Homemaker persona to suddenly have a deep dark secret that sets the gossips all aflutter.”

“I guess not,” Carol agrees reluctantly, tossing Tara another of those pouts that has her aching between her thighs again.

Dressing quickly, Tara tries not to stare as Carol slips from the bed and pulls on a flowery robe, tying it to hide her nakedness. Heading quietly down the stairs, they stop just inside the front door, regarding each other for a moment and then Carol takes the initiative to give Tara a lingering kiss on her lips.

“I still owe you one,” she whispers as she releases her and Tara gives her a wide grin.

“You owe me one and a pizza,’ she throws back as she opens the door to step outside and then turns back to meet Carol’s gaze. “By the way, I won’t breathe a word of this to Daryl.”

“Daryl?” Carol asks, a puzzled look on her face. “Why would Daryl care?”

“Because you two are…” Tara says, making a circle with her finger and thumb and poking her other forefinger through it.

“Daryl and I aren’t a couple,” Carol hisses but Tara can see the telltale flush on her cheeks.

“Maybe not yet,” she chuckles.

“Not ever,” Carol insists.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” Tara throws over her shoulder as she walks across the porch, “but let me tell you, I’ve seen that boy eat spaghetti and I don’t think that’s something you want to turn your nose up at, believe me. I don’t think he’s going to have any issues making a meal out of whatever you put in front of him.”

“Tara!” Carol splutters behind her but Tara doesn’t turn around, just heads across the street with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
